


LOVEJUICE

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, Songwriting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Фишка в том, что ты идиот, - говорит Рё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVEJUICE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [LOVEJUICE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12231) by superlover. 



\- Фишка в том, что ты идиот, - говорит Рё. Он лежит на полу квартиры Джина, нога Джина лежит на его бедре. Они ждут, когда Ямапи вернётся со съемки, а Рё настолько скучно, что он пинает балду.

\- Отвянь, - лениво парирует Джин. - Обезьянка. Тощая маленькая обезьянка. А сейчас ты заявишь, что я толстый. Старо, Рё. Тебе нужно придумать что-то новенькое.

\- Нельзя менять классику, - огрызается Рё, но он раздражён, несмотря ни на что. - В любом случае, всё, что вы, ребята, делаете сейчас - слишком просто. Над вами даже издеваться скучно.

\- Не моя вина, что ты комедический импотент.

\- Что это, чёрт возьми, должно значить? - возмущается Рё. - "Комедический" - это даже не слово, идиот ты волосатый. Ты выучил его в Лос-Анджелесе?

\- Да, - говорит Джин. - Мне одна девчонка про него рассказала. Вообще-то она сказала, что это ты не только в этом импотент.

Рё хочется бросить в Джина миской попкорна, но он решает быть умнее.

\- Ну, - произносит он. - LOVEJUICE. Что это нахрен такое?

\- Да, - соглашается Рё. - Но все думают, что ты поёшь о Каме. Всё равно все всегда думают, что ты говоришь о Каме.

\- Каме не девчонка, - говорит Джин. - Это о девчонке! Чёрт возьми. И эти люди говорят, что я идиот.

\- Я не знаю, - пожимает плечами Рё. - Ты должен был быть более детальным. Сказать про её сиськи или что-нибудь в этом роде.

\- В первоначальной версии я так и сделал, - грустно отвечает ему Джин. - Они заставили меня кучу всего вырезать.

\- Я решил, что ты перетрусил, - признаётся ему Рё. - Все говорят, что это самая пошлая песня JE всех времён и народов. Я рассчитывал на большее от нашей официальной шлюхи. Я разочарован в тебе, Джин.

Ухмыляясь, Джин слезает с дивана и усаживается на бёдра Рё. 

\- Угу-угу, - произносит он. - И что бы ты написал на моём месте?

Рё дотягивается до него, кладёт руки ему на бёдра. Уголок его рта приподнимается.  
\- Не знаю, - говорит он. - Что-нибудь о том, как я думаю о тебе, когда трахаю девчонку. Вот это было бы извращением.

Звук открывающейся двери заставляют Рё дёрнуться в сторону, но Джин не шевелится.

\- Я мог бы написать песню про то, как мы трахаем Ямапи, - шепчет Джин. - Вот это был бы изврат.


End file.
